


Vinco

by mautadite



Category: Jennifer's Body (2009)
Genre: Best Friends, F/F, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-09
Updated: 2013-04-09
Packaged: 2017-12-08 00:22:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/754798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mautadite/pseuds/mautadite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Needy cannot deny Jennifer anything. She tries, and fails, and loves all at once.</p><p>Pre-series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Vinco

“You guys have fun, okay?”

It comes out a bit muffled; Needy’s mom has her hat clamped between her teeth as she shuffles from the bedroom to the bathroom. Needy stands in the doorway of her own room, watching. Jennifer is flopped out on the bed, kicking her legs into the air. Needy can hear her sighing. It’s a weird feeling, wanting her mom to hurry up and leave, and she feels guilty about it. But the sooner her mom leaves, the sooner Jennifer will be happy. And when Jennifer is happy, Needy is happy. Most of the time.

“Thanks mom—” she starts, but the rest of her reply is lost in the swell of Jennifer’s voice.

“We will, Mrs. Lesnicki.” There’s a drawl-like, sing-songy quality to her inflection; Needy turns into the room to see that she is softly raking her fingers up and down her bare legs. The jeans she arrived in are pooled near the foot of the bed. Jennifer never wears pants when she’s in Needy’s room.

Needy swallows a little, and turns back to find her mom in front of her, giving her a pointed look. She pretends to not know what the look is about as she kisses the cheek that’s offered.

“I’ll be back early in the morning,” her mom says as she gets her coat. “You know where the emergency numbers are; if you need something, or if anything happens, _call_.”

Needy nods, conjuring up a smile as she fingers the cool metal of the hinges on her door. When her mother is calm and confident like this, she can almost forget what she looks like after one of her terrors, sweaty and shaking and gasping.

“I promise, mom.” She steps forward, and gives her mother a bigger smile, and a gentle shove in the direction of the staircase. “You’re going to be late again...”

“Don’t you go trying to play the responsible one.” But she grins, and pats her daughter’s cheek. “Good night, Jennifer!” she calls out, walking down the stairs, mouthing ‘behave’ to Needy. Needy nods. Sometimes, it feels like that’s all she ever does. Smiles and nods and complies. She doesn’t mind, though.

She can hear when the front door clicks closed; apparently, it’s audible from the bedroom too, because Jennifer immediately comes strolling out. Her Hello Kitty underwear is bunched up by her hips; she smoothes it out without looking down. Jennifer’s only a few inches taller than she is, but when she stands like that, limbs apart and hands curved on her hips, it seems like her legs run on for miles.

“Come on, Monistat.” She’s wearing the lip-gloss that she gave Needy a few months ago for her birthday. Needy thinks the apple red stain looks a lot better against Jennifer’s light caramel skin than it does on her own pink, blotchy face. “Time’s wasting.”

She struts down the hallway and unceremoniously opens the door to Needy’s mom’s bedroom. Needy sighs, and follows her in. So much for behaving.

“You know, Vagisil...” she begins, tongue lingering on the word. She loves having and giving nicknames; it’s like a whole new level of intimacy. “...my mom’s not like, secretly Heidi Klum or Naomi Campbell. She’s not hiding a sexy wardrobe full of red carpet dresses or anything.”

She sits lightly on the bed, careful not to disturb anything. Jennifer is already in front of the open closet, bent over to search in one of the boxes. She’s either forgotten that she isn’t wearing pants, or – more likely – she doesn’t care. Needy reddens, and turns away, before remembering that there’s no reason that she should care about Jennifer’s butt sticking up in the air. Right? They’re BFFs; it’s not like she hasn’t seen it before. She redirects her gaze.

Jennifer’s voice floats out of the closet.

“There’s no need to tell me that, Needy; I _do_ know your mom.” She turns around just to roll her eyes before delving back into the dark. “But I remember seeing her in this really sexy, slinky cream-coloured dress. Do you remember? For that benefit at the school last month?” There’s a thump as she moves one of the boxes from a shelf to the floor. Needy wants to tell her to be careful, but bites her lip. She probably already knows. “I was surprised, but your mom has the potential to be a total milf. Did you see the way Mr. Richardson was checking her out?”

Needy makes a face that her friend can’t see. The thought of Mr. Richardson having the hots for her mom, even in just a superficial way, is kind of terrifying.

“Jennifer! Euuw!”

Even as she says it, though, she remembers the dress. Her mom had been having a particularly good week, and she’d pulled it out and dusted it off from a box of memories. The days right after college, or something like that. After the benefit, the dress had gone right back into the box.

Jennifer isn’t paying her any attention; she’s busy rifling as Needy tries not to think of how disappointed and mad her mom will be if she finds out that they’re going through her stuff. She bites her lip, and takes off her glasses so that she can clean the lenses with a corner of her sweatshirt. The little feline faces on Jennifer’s panties become distorted.

“But hey, Jen, you know we really shouldn’t be—”

Jennifer doesn’t let her finish. When she speaks, her tone is one of exasperation, and Needy flushes, feeling slightly guilty for annoying her.

“Don’t be such a _tampon_ , Needy. I just want to try it on, and I promise we’ll put everything _right_ back where it belongs.”

She sounds like she’s talking to a child. Needy wants to point out that Jennifer probably doesn’t know where anything belongs; it’s not like she’s stopping to check before she pushes them out of the way. She holds her tongue, though, as always. Needy can’t deny Jennifer anything. Her life can probably be summarised through the ways in which she tries to, and fails.

Jennifer’s squeal of triumph interrupts her thoughts. Needy slips her glasses back on, and Jennifer comes sharply into focus as she emerges from the closet. She is holding the dress along her body, and beaming.

“Got it.” She looks down at herself. “It’s not as sexy as I remember it, but it’s still a hell of a lot better than anything you can find in Devil’s Kettle.”

Jennifer thinks a lot of things are better than what you can find in Devil’s Kettle.

The cream suits Jennifer’s skin, Needy notices. The dress falls to her knees, which is way too long by Jennifer’s standards, but it makes up for that flaw with the plunging neckline and thin straps. Little studded faux diamonds mark the cinching of the waist before exploding into a flare. If she hadn’t known of its existence beforehand, Needy would have had trouble believing that her mother owned a garment like this.

Jennifer slides over to the mirror to observe herself.

“God, I can’t believe she keeps this in some _box_. Total waste.”

Needy feels like she should say something in defence of her mother, but then Jennifer drapes the dress over the closet door and takes off her tank top, and Needy forgets what she was going to say. Jennifer, as always, isn’t wearing a bra.

This time, when she turns away, she tells herself it’s because Jennifer deserves her privacy. Needy knows _she_ wouldn’t like it if Jennifer stared at her while she was topless; she’d hate it. She’d be mortified. She wouldn’t like it at all.

Before she realises what she’s doing, she’s turning to glance back at her friend, as if there are magnets in her eyes, and metal in Jennifer’s heart. As it turns out, it’s a very good thing that she does. The third thing she becomes aware of, after noticing the soft swell of Jenifer’s bosom, and the way her nipples tighten slowly in the night air, is the fact that she is putting on the dress in the wrong way.

Needy scrambles off the bed.

“Wait, wait, wait,” she says, holding Jennifer’s wrists before she can slip the dress over her head. Jennifer stills, and doesn’t ask the question that Needy thinks she will, but rather, cocks her head in a ‘what?’ sort of way.

Needy looks into her eyes, smiling sheepishly.

“You should step into it, just to be careful. The lip-gloss... don’t want it getting on the dress.”

Jennifer gives her a _look_. It’s one she knows pretty well; it’s the look that says that whatever Needy is talking about at that moment in time isn’t really important, and she should have known better than to interrupt. Still, after a beat, Jennifer complies gracefully, lowering the gown so that she can lean forward, put each foot into the dress, and shimmy it up her. This time, Needy doesn’t try to force herself to look away. She watches the ascent up clean shaven legs and slim thighs, watches as the creamy material covers the colourful panties and the taut stomach above them, watches as the straps slide up the fair shoulders and the cloth covers each rose tipped breast in turn.

Needy doesn’t realise that she’s holding her breath until she hears herself exhale, and looks up to see Jennifer staring right back at her. Immediately, she colours, and expects a quick quip from her friend, but Jennifer merely smiles, and gives Needy another look. This one, she doesn’t know too well. It’s the speculative sort of look that Jennifer gives boys when deciding if they’re worth the time to go out with. Needy is frozen, not knowing what to say.

The moment passes; Jennifer turns on her heel to admire herself in the mirror. Her long dark hair flips over her shoulder; a few locks hit Needy on the cheek. She can smell her shampoo.

Jennifer bites the tip of her index finger, frowning.

“Not bad.” Her hands encircle her waist. “Could be tighter... and fuck, I need more boobs to make this neckline work.”

Needy is about to say what she thinks Jennifer wants to hear – that she looks great, and she really does – when the latter pins her with a look, and reaches out to cup her breasts through her sweater. Needy jumps, imperceptibly, while Jennifer frowns again.

“Now, if I had a pair like _yours_...” she says, and shakes them a bit. Needy tries to stay as still as she possibly can and control the warmth spreading from her heart to the tips of her fingers. “Then I could really make this shit work.”

Needy hasn’t ever thought to notice it before, but it’s true. She _is_ a little bigger than Jennifer. It doesn’t make her feel confident or sexy, or anything other than clumsy and a bit unwieldy. She supposes it would be a little strange to tell Jennifer that she can have her boobs if she really wants them, so she doesn’t. Instead, she says:

“What are you talking about? You look great just like that. I’m too short to pull it off. And these things would probably make you... tip over, or something.”

Jennifer’s smile is a slow, warm one. Needy knows she’s said the right thing.

“Yeah, you’re probably right,” she says, and her hands finally release Needy’s chest. One of them travels up to tuck in a stray lock of hair that is tangled in the frame of her glasses, before Jennifer goes back to looking at herself in the mirror. She bites her lip, and the white is startling against the vivid red of her lips. She does a dramatic twirl, and practices a pout. With her hands on her hips and her chin tilted like that, Jennifer looks like a queen, like this bedroom is her palace and all who would dare contest that are fools. Needy watches, mesmerised.

“You know, I think I might let Craig fuck me.”

Needy has been friends with Jennifer for too long to be surprised by the abrupt, cavalier declaration. She goes back to sit on her mother’s bed, and gives Jennifer an amused look of her own.

“Last week you said you were going to let _Jared_ do you.”

Jennifer turns, and the skirt of the dress moves with her. She makes a face.

“Yeah, but that was before I actually made out with him for more than two minutes, to see what his tongueage was like. And I am definitely not going to lose the V to a guy who slobbers like a dog jonesing for some Alpo.”

She adjusts her boobs, while Needy takes a moment to be secretly pleased. Jared is a first class jerk-hole. Then again, she has no idea if Craig is any better.

“And you know Craig will be different because...?”

Jennifer has apparently looked her fill; she blows herself a last kiss before slipping the dress over her head. She waves away Needy’s concern.

“Don’t flip a shit; your mom’s hot dress is still all immaculate, like the Virgin Mary.” She drapes it over the closet door again, stretching up to reach. Needy’s protests die stillborn on her lips as she takes in the line of Jennifer’s body.

“And to answer your question, I just know. Craig is all sophisticated and shit, you know? Caged by this small town life, but you can tell that he’s really refined on the inside. He brings champagne to school in a juice bottle.”

She rolls her eyes and giggles at the same time, as if this is simultaneously the silliest and most charming thing she’s ever heard of. If Needy remembers correctly, there’s nothing charming about Craig; he’s a linebacker in training who grunts more than he actually speaks. She doesn’t get the chance to voice this observation; she is distracted by the way Jennifer places a finger on the outer edge of her right aureole, almost absently. She swallows.

Jennifer catches her watching again. This time, she stalks forward, adjusting her panties on her hips with the tips of her fingers. Needy feels her throat go dry. Jennifer walks with a purpose, and it both frightens and thrills Needy that she has no idea what that purpose is.

Needy feels the hands on her thighs, but doesn’t react until Jennifer pushes them apart, and stands between them. At this level, her breasts are right in Needy’s line of sight. It becomes a little harder to breathe.

“J-jen? What are you—”

A finger on her lips silences her. Jennifer reaches out, and gently slides Needy’s glasses off of her face, her fingertips grazing across the other’s cheekbones as she does. Needy’s lips fall open slightly; she can taste the salt on Jennifer’s finger.

The glasses are placed on the bed. Jennifer leans forward, and Needy’s throat constricts more than she’d ever thought possible when the tip of one breast grazes her lips. Her breaths are nothing but little gasps that go in and out of her mouth shallowly. What is Jennifer doing?

She is grasping Needy’s sweater by the hem, and pulling it up above her head. Needy’s arms are limp; here, she has found yet another thing that she is incapable of denying Jennifer. She should feel cold, now that she is only sitting in a tank top and shorts, but on the contrary, she feels very warm all over.

Jennifer straightens, holding the sweater in one hand. The tip of her tongue reaches out to wet the corner of her lips. There is something charging the air, like static.

The sweater drops to the floor, and Jennifer steps away, hips swaying, hair swinging.

“You have to stop wearing crap like that, Needy,” she thinks she hears Jennifer say. She hasn’t quite come out of her trance yet. “I mean, the thing has so much lint on it, you look like Chewbacca.” She picks her top off the floor pulls it on briskly, and turns back around to face Needy. Needy supposes the look that she’s wearing is amusing, because that’s how Jennifer looks. Amused.

“It’s bad enough that your name is _Les_ nicki; you don’t need to go make the situation even worse by dressing like a total bulldyke.”

Needy doesn’t know what to say, so she laughs along weakly with Jennifer’s chuckle. Jennifer, who is already heading out the door, and taking a little piece of Needy with her.

“Come on, we’ll clean up this stuff later. I want to go try out that new shade of nail polish on you.”

~~~

As it turns out, Jennifer _did_ get lip gloss all over the neckline of the pale cream dress. After they’ve painted each other’s toes, told stupid stories, watched movies, eaten junk food and barfed it up, Needy goes back into her mother’s room while Jennifer sleeps. She spends the night rubbing out the bright red stains.

**Author's Note:**

> _Jun. '10; edited Mar. '13._


End file.
